1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicles generally and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a novel unpowered lighting device for an emergency trunk release.
2. Background Art
To avoid injury or death to a person, particularly a child, who becomes locked in the trunk compartment of a vehicle, it is important that means be provided to open the locked trunk either automatically or by the person locked in the trunk compartment. Recent media reports emphasize the need for such a provision and considerations of associated vehicle safety legislation further emphasize this need.
To address such concerns, automobile manufacturers are adding buttons or levers in vehicle trunks, so that the trunk can be unlocked if someone is locked inside. A problem with such an arrangement, however, is that in the dark trunk interior, it is difficult to find the release mechanism. Also, it is entirely possible that the person locked in the trunk, especially if that person is a child, may not know to try to find the release mechanism. While an electric light could be provided to illuminate the release mechanism, such would create a drain on the vehicle battery and various interlocks that might be provided, such as having the light powered only when the ignition switch were turned on, would limit the usefulness of having the light.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide means to illuminate an emergency release in a trunk compartment that requires no source of power.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such means that can be arranged to take advantage of any available ambient light external to the trunk compartment.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide such means that can be economically implemented and used.
Other objects of the present invention, as well as particular features, elements, and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or be apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figures.
The present invention achieves the above objects, among others, by providing, in a preferred embodiment, an unpowered lighting device for an emergency trunk release in a vehicle, comprising: a light pipe having an external end disposed so as to gather light from a light source external to a trunk compartment of said vehicle; and said light pipe having an internal end disposed in proximity to said emergency trunk release so as to illuminate said emergency trunk release with light from said light source external to said trunk compartment.